its_a_brave_new_world_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Parkman
Name: Matt Parkman Age: 43 Organization: Fortis Group, Petrelli School Statistics *Personality: Kind, Goofy, Understanding *Occupation: Head of Security *Ability: Telepathy, Precognition *Gender: Male *Sexuality: Heterosexual *FC: Greg Grunburg Background [ TW: Kidnapping, Mental Abuse, Death, Prejudice ] THEN: At age 13, Matt’s father walked out. This result of a broken home troubled him for a long time. He strove to be good and capable because of this, leading him to become an LAPD officer. By the time he discovered his ability, he failed the Detective exam multiple times because of his dyslexia and became discontent with his life. Keeping the ability a secret, he used it to begin repairing his relationship with his wife, Janice, by reading her thoughts and desires. During this time, he was kidnapped and tested on by Noah Bennet and the Company, having his memories erased afterward. He figured it out not long after. In a moment he couldn’t filter his ability, he found Molly Walker hiding in a closet at a crime scene. He briefly worked with FBI agent Audrey Hanson to track down Sylar, sharing knowledge of his ability with her. While she believed him, the partnership didn’t last long after the partnership was shut down after a raid on Primatech. His relationship with Janice was complicated during this time as well, as he learned she was both pregnant and was having an affair. Matt came across Molly again when her tracking ability was being used by the Company. He protected her and took her under his care, getting injured in the process. 4 months later, Matt recovered and was living in New York City with Molly and Mohinder. He and Janice were getting divorced and he passed the NYPD’s Detective exam. Jointly raising Molly with Mohinder Suresh, all was mostly well until she fell into a coma helping Mohinder with her ability. Matt was forced to confront his father. and overcome childhood fears while ultimately letting Mohinder send Molly away to India for her own protection. After being at Nathan’s side when he was shot, Matt teamed up with Peter Petrelli to hunt down the criminal. It was very short lived as he was teleported to Africa and left to die. There, Matt tapped into another capability of his ability, precognition, and learned of a woman named Daphne Millbrook. He saw a future with them together, raising Molly and their own daughter, Daniella. Once he returned to America, he met with Daphne when she tried to recruit him into a company called Pinehearst. Eventually, they fell in love and Daphne helped him against Pinehearst. For 2 months they built a life together. However, the government’s plan of rounding up Specials took effect. They were kidnapped but the plane transporting them crashed when Claire snuck on and started releasing people. Attempting to escape, Daphne was fatally shot. Grieving, Matt was consumed with plans of revenge. Along the way, Hiro and Ando saved him from killing an innocent woman connected to Agent Danko. Instead, they took him to meet his son Matt Parkman Jr. He decided that protecting his family was what ultimately mattered. Teaming up with the Petrellis to end the government’s program, as well as Sylar, who ws working secretly with Danko. However, when Sylar killed Nathan, Matt instead used his ability to brainwash Sylar into thinking that he was Nathan. Returning to his son and ex-wife in LA was not as easy a transition as Matt hoped. He became increasingly paranoid when Sylar’s psyche latched onto him and proceeded to haunt Matt. Ultimately, Sylar managed to have Matt touch ‘Nathan’ and jumped back into his own body. Believing the situation to be over, he returned to LA. and briefly helped Noah Bennet with investigating the Sullivan Bros. Carnival, though it backfired completely. A few weeks later, Matt found Sylar back in his home. Sylar revealing that he wished to be free of his abilities. Although Matt tried to help, he failed, aggravating Sylar. Propelled by the wish to protect his family, Matt traped him in a mental prison. When Peter barged in and entered Sylar’s mental prison to attempt to pull him out, Matt trapped them both behind a brick wall in his basement. A couple of stressful hours later, Matt’s home was invaded again, this time by Eli, from the carnival. Sylar and Peter managed to escape the mental prison just in time to save Matt’s life, to which he let them leave. NOW: A year or so later, Peter asked him to work at Petrelli School for Gifted Individuals as the Head of Security. Part of this offer was so that Matt could keep an eye on the students as only he can, with telepathy, and to make sure none turn out power-hungry like Samuel or Sylar. Matt ultimately agreed, partly to have a less dangerous line of work and partly so that he could keep an eye on Sylar. Over past year or two, Matt’s been disappointed in finding that Sylar hasn’t slipped up in killing people again, but he still watches him like a hawk when he can. All the deaths at the school due to other Evos and crazy humans has kept Matt beyond busy and sometimes he questions if he’s even on the right side. The only reason Matt keeps the school safe now is in hopes that Matty Jr. will eventually be able to come and learn about his ability, which he never got the chance to do. The EHRA has MAtt nervous and the police officer in him slightly agrees with it. If it weren’t for Matty and his own ability, he’d probably join the government after everything he’s seen and been a victim of over the years. Notes *His dyslexia is a big insecurity. *He and Janice are currently on good terms again. *His birthdate is June 10th, 1968. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fortis Group Category:Telepathy Category:Precognition